


Flashback

by orphan_account



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Dubious Consent, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Implied Sexual Content, Pregnancy, Running Away, Sex, Trouble In Paradise, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:14:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26927191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Vanessa's life turns around when she reconnects with her old boyfriend.
Relationships: Brooke Lynn Hytes/Vanessa Vanjie Mateo, Vanessa Vanjie Mateo/Kameron Michaels
Kudos: 7





	Flashback

"What?" Vanessa sat up, heart racing. 

"Who. Is. Dane?" Vanessa snatched her phone out of Brock's hands and looked at the text.

'Oh hey Vanessa, been a while! Yeah of course I remember you! I've been well, and you?' All of a sudden, Vanessa felt sick to her stomach.

"I don't feel good." Brock scornfully laughed.

"Good." Vanessa pushed him aside and stood up.

"No, I seriously don't feel good," She felt her stomach turn and she ran to the bathroom, and she puked her guts out. Her breasts were sore and her uterus felt like fucking Wolverine was tearing that shit up.

"You really did something bad didn't you? Getting so nervous you fucking throw up?" Vanessa felt panic rising in her chest. She wasn't... no, she couldn't be.

"Brock, he's my ex high school boyfriend and I wanted to see how he's doing." Brock grabbed Vanessa's throat and pushed her against the wall.

"You're with ME, Ness. You do NOT have the right to talk to any guy, friend or not." Vanessa grabbed Brock's hands and shoved them away.

"Don't fucking touch me like that." Brock threw his hands up in defeat and walked downstairs.

-

A week passed without Brock and Vanessa speaking. Vanessa had been texting Dane, and it turned out Dane lived in Los Angeles too. Vanessa had been vomiting every morning and her cramps were getting worse, and she automatically thought the worst. She went out to the store one day and bought a pregnancy test.

"Please... please..." She prayed that it would turn up negative but when she checked, it came back positive. She stared at it in shock and immediately took another. Positive.

"Oh fuck." She took the deepest breath she'd ever taken in her life and went downstairs.

"Brock?" Her voice was meek and sheepish and Brock turned around and scowled at her.

"What." It was hardly a question.

"I'm..." Brock stepped closer to her.

"You're what?" She looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

"I'm pregnant." Brock stared at her in disbelief.

"I thought you were on the pill." Tears started rolling down Vanessa's cheeks and she opened and closed her mouth.

"I-I am." Brock pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed.

"Alright, I'll make an appointment at the clinic." Vanessa shook her head.

"I wanna keep the baby." Brock laughed.

"No. I'm not taking care of a mistake you made." Vanessa felt rage building in her chest.

"It's my body, Brock." 

"It's my money for child support." Vanessa sobbed and held her face in her hands.

"You are such a fucking piece of shit!" She stormed off and went back to their room. She grabbed her phone and text Dane.

'can we meet up? i really need someone right now'

'Sure, I'm free in a few hours. Where would you like to meet up?'

'Enigma Coffee?'

'Yeah, I go there all the time. How does 2:00 sound?'

'that's fine' Vanessa put her phone down and lied down in bed. What was happening to her life?

-

Vanessa tapped her fingers together as she waited for Dane at the cafe. She was so nervous yet so excited to see him; they hadn't seen each other in eleven years. 

"Hey Vanessa!" A kind voice called out to her and her heart nearly melted when she saw that familiar, sweet smile.

"Dane!" She got up and hugged him and they sat down across from each other.

"How have you been? It's been so long." Vanessa looked down.

"Listen, I'm not gonna bullshit you and tell you things have been good. Things have been a shit show the past few years. And I just found out I'm pregnant today." 

"I'm sorry things haven't been good, but congratulations on the baby!" Vanessa shook her head.

"My boyfriend doesn't wanna keep it." Dane lowered his gaze.

"Oh... I'm sorry." Vanessa looked back up at Dane.

"Thank you for meeting me though. I can't believe we both ended up in LA, what brought you here?" Dane sighed.

"I just needed to get away from everything and get a fresh start. How about you?"

"Same here. I wanted to become a model and an actress but that didn't work out, so here I am." Dane reached out and took Vanessa's hand in his.

"If you ever need someone, I'm here okay? Don't forget that." Vanessa half smiled and squeezed his hand.

"Thanks."

-

"Hurry up, we're gonna be late." Brock looked at his Patek and tapped his foot as Vanessa slowly descended down the staircase.

"I'm not going." Brock stared at her.

"Yes you are." Vanessa crossed her arms.

"No, I'm not." Out of nowhere, Brock smacked Vanessa, hard. She brought her hand to her cheek and felt tears welling in her eyes.

"Don't make me do that again you stupid bitch. Now get in the car." He grabbed her arm and yanked her towards him and she struggled out of his grasp and punched him as hard as she could. He merely laughed and looked down at her.

"Fine, have it your way." He walked off and Vanessa sighed in relief. 

-

The following weeks were hell. Brock smacked Vanessa around whenever he felt like it and made her have sex with him whether she wanted to or not, or he would completely cut her off. She complied until one day, she didn't. 

-

One night, after Brock had savagely fucked Vanessa, he passed out hard and Vanessa stayed wide awake. She let out a heavy breath and put on jeans and a t-shirt and sneakers. She grabbed her car keys and snuck out of the house, and called Dane.

"Hey, can I come over to your place?" 

"Sure, let me text you my address." Vanessa got a text with Dane's address and she put it in her phone.

"Ok, I'll be over in twenty." She hung up and got in her car and prayed to whatever god there was that starting it up wouldn't wake Dane. She squeezed her eyes shut when the engine roared and sped off, figuring if he did wake up there was no way he could track her.

-

When Vanessa got to Dane's house, she parked on the driveway and got out of her car. She knocked on the door and it was immediately opened by Dane, who pulled her into a tight hug. They went inside and Vanessa sat on the couch.

"Dane..." Vanessa's voice was shaky and she had tears in her eyes.

"I can't live like this anymore. With him." Disgust was laced in her voice as she emphasized the word him and Dane reached out to hold her hand.

"Move in with me." Vanessa shook her head and wiped at her eyes.

"I can't, he'll kill us both." Dane bit his lip and looked down, unsure of what to say.

"Unless..." Vanessa started.

"Unless what?" Vanessa stared into Dane's eyes and sat up.

"Let's run away." Dane looked at Vanessa in shock.

"What?"

"Let me run away with you, let's get outta here and be free." Dane thought for a moment before pressing his lips together and nodding.

"Okay, fuck it. Let's do it." Vanessa perked up and smiled.

"When?" 

"Tomorrow night?" Vanessa nodded. 

"Deal."

-

When Vanessa got back home, Brock was waiting for her in the driveway.

"Shit," She muttered under her breath. She got out of her car and faced Brock.

"Where the fuck were you?" Vanessa let out a shaky breath.

"I just needed to go for a drive." Brock huffed out a laugh.

"Bullshit." He stepped closer to her and Vanessa flinched when he raised his hand up. He punched her flat out in the face and she fell to the ground. She brought her hand up to her nose and blood dripped down her fingers.

"You're insane." Brock grabbed her arm and yanked her up and Vanessa glared at him, blood running down onto her lips. She pushed passed him and went inside the house and Brock followed closely behind her. She went to the bathroom to clean herself up and hopped in bed, facing away from Brock. Vanessa needed rest for the big day tomorrow.

-

Vanessa woke up to loud crashing and banging sounds the next morning. She went downstairs and the sounds got louder; they were coming from the garage. She went inside and saw Brock completely demolishing her car.

"BROCK!" Brock turned around, baseball bat in hand.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" He smashed the windshield, the loud cracking noise made Vanessa jump.

"Since you wanna be a little cunt and sneak out, I'm taking away your car privileges." The tires were slashed the whole car was dented up and the windows were smashed. Vanessa ran back inside the house and grabbed her suitcase and when she went into her closet, all her clothes and shoes were gone. She huffed out an angry breath and went back into the garage.

"Where did you put all my shit?"

"I took everything to the dump." Vanessa stared at Brock.

"You what?" Brock laughed.

"Are you deaf or stupid? I took all your shit to the dump." Vanessa clenched her fists but refrained from hitting Brock. Suddenly, Vanessa buckled over in pain. She grabbed her stomach and let out a wince.

"What now?" Brock asked in an annoyed tone.

"The baby..." 

"What about that little mistake?" Vanessa grimaced and fell to her knees. Brock stared at her, not giving a single fuck that she was in excruciating pain. He walked past her and Vanessa breathed deeply. What was happening to her?

-

"Take off your clothes." It was ten o'clock at night when Brock demanded that Vanessa stripped. She'd been stuck in the house all day while Brock kept a watchful eye on her.

"Can we please not do this? My stomach really hurts." 

"I don't care, you're going to have sex with me." Vanessa bit her lip. She complied, even though she didn't want to, and Brock turned her around so she was pressed up against the wall. He took himself out of his pants and slammed into her and she squeezed her eyes shut, trying to ignore the pain and not make a sound. Brock finished quickly, thank god, and after he pulled out he changed into pajamas and hopped in bed. Vanessa put her clothes back on and checked her phone, expecting Dane to have texted her. Sure enough, he did.

'Hey Ness, what time are you coming over?' Vanessa went downstairs, not wanting to be bothered by Brock as she texted back.

'i'm having car trouble can you come pick me up in about 2 hours?' 

'Sure.' Vanessa sent him her address.

'don't knock on the door, just text me when you get here'

'Got it.'

-

By the time midnight rolled around, Vanessa was more anxious than ever. Brock had finally fallen asleep, and it was her time to shine when Dane texted her. She snuck downstairs and quietly opened the door and nearly jumped into Dane's arms when she saw him. 

"Let's go."

"You're not bringing anything?" Vanessa thought about telling the truth but decided against it.

"I didn't have any time." Dane nodded, not questioning what she said. They got into Dane's car and sped off to his house. They got there in record time and Vanessa was shaking by the time they entered his small house.

"Are you cold? I can give you a jacket." Vanessa shook her head.

"No, I'm just... we're really doing this, huh?"

"Yeah, I guess we are." Dane packed up his stuff and they got back in his car and hit the road, never to return.

-

Nine months later, Vanessa gave birth to a beautiful baby girl in a suburban town just outside Denver, Colorado. She named her Kameron with the help of Dane, and Dane was more than ready to be her father. They'd gotten married three months into Vanessa's term, and built a life together in the quiet town. Brock hadn't reached out to Vanessa, thank god, and she was ready to start her new life.

-

"Mom, I'm going out!" Kameron called out to Vanessa. It was her 18th birthday and she was gonna celebrate with a friend.

"Okay sweetie, drive safe." Vanessa heard the door shut and Dane walked out of their room.

"Who's Kam going out with?

"Some girl name Brooke, I think she has a crush on her." Dane wrapped his arms around Vanessa and pulled her into a hug.

"I remember those days." Vanessa nuzzled her head into Dane's chest.

"Are we doing this parenting thing right?" Dane chuckled

"Well she doesn't hate us so I think we are." Vanessa laughed and lifted her head up.

"I love you Dane. So much." She went on her tiptoes and kissed her husband.

"I love you too babygirl." For the first time in Vanessa's life, she was finally truly happy and at peace.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm going through it and i think you can tell


End file.
